


kiss me like you wanna be loved

by bowlingfornerds



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baseball, F/M, Fluff, Kiss cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlingfornerds/pseuds/bowlingfornerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Baseball Kiss Cam AU and I bet you know exactly what's going to happen.</p><p>Clarke goes to the game with Finn, but she doesn't happen to leave with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it just happened i'm sorry the show's on hiatus don't hate  
> title from ed sheeran's 'kiss me' for obvious reasons  
> i have no knowledge of baseball i made it all up  
> enjoy

It was Clarke’s idea to go to the Ark Angels/Mount Weather Reapers baseball match. It wasn’t surprising, because Finn wasn’t a big fan of arranging dates, and Clarke had taken that upon herself – so she could organise all outings in the near and far future. It wasn’t exactly a _working_ system, but it was a system all the same.

Finn didn’t complain though, to his credit. He smiled and paid for their hot dogs and drinks, and held her hand as she excitedly tugged him through the stadium in the direction of their seats. The place was pretty crowded – both teams were highly ranked and it was a home game; Ark hadn’t had one of those in a while. The entire town shuffled and bustled past them, pushing them from side to side. Clarke didn’t mind at all, she just smiled her way through the crowd, elbowing rude people when need be.

Eventually, they found their seats.

Finn huffed as he landed in his. They had a good view of the stadium – not too close, but not near the back in any way. Clarke had lucked out on the tickets.

“I didn’t realise you were a baseball fan,” Finn commented as Clarke took her first bite out of her hot dog. She was lucky that she had food in her mouth, because it gave her time to filter out her answer. The original would’ve probably been ruder.

“My Dad coached the Angels before he died,” she told him dryly, forcing back her glare.  They’d been dating for a good four months – had he not been listening? Finn raised his eyebrows, like this was entirely new information, and nodded, looking out at the stadium again. Clarke averted her eyes, too – Finn tended to cause these small pockets of silence by not listening to her in the first place.

“I’m sorry,” a voice said to her right. Finn was on her left, and she looked away from him, to the pair of brown eyes looking back. He was cute, the man on her right. He had tousled dark hair and a smattering of freckles across his cheeks. “Did you just say that your dad coached the Angels?” Clarke paused before nodding. “Your _dad_ is Jake Griffin?”

The corners of Clarke’s lips quirked upwards as she nodded. She could never pin down _why_ , but she loved it when people knew of her father. As she nodded, the man’s face broke out into a grin.

“Oh, my God!” he exclaimed. “That’s so amazing – I mean, I’m really, really sorry about your loss,” the man nodded seriously. “But Jake Griffin was my _idol_ when I was growing up.”

“Really?” Clarke asked happily. He nodded, and she noticed his leather jacket, his Ark Angels t-shirt, the drink in his hand.

“Yeah, he’s the reason I got into sports in the first place.”

“Yeah? Are you an athlete?” He nodded once more.

“I was going to be a coach, like him – I loved the plays, the strategies, but – well, I met him this one time at one of those courses they put on?” Clarke nodded, tilting her body to face him. “Yeah, and he told me I had talent and potential, which—the guy was my _hero_ , of course that meant a lot to me. He told me that I’m too good to just sit around on the stands, giving plays, that I should be actually _in_  the game some time, actually play it before I move to the side.”

Clarke smiled. “So what team do you play for?”

“Right now, Polis Grounders? Don’t tell anyone,” he made a show of glancing around suspiciously, which made Clarke crack another grin. “But I’m hoping to get traded to the Angels next season.” She laughed, nodding.

“I think you’d do really well in the Angels,” she replied. _Partly because you look like one_ , she added in her head.

“Well, you’d know,” he agreed, grinning. The man looked away – to the dark-skinned man on his other side, before glancing back. Clarke missed his eyes darting over to Finn, who was flicking through his phone, before they landed on her again. “I’m Bellamy, by the way,” the man said, holding out a hand. “Bellamy Blake.” Clarke’s eyes lit up in recognition.

“Grounders’ pitcher,” she replied, shaking his hand despite the awkward angle. He smiled, ducking his head.

“That would be me.”

“You’re fantastic,” Clarke told him. “I doubt you’ll have any trouble moving to the Angels – they need someone like you.” Bellamy’s face _glowed_ from the compliment, and Clarke felt a warm feeling of satisfaction that she’d made that happen.

“You didn’t tell me your name, by the way,” Bellamy pointed out as Clarke shifted to face the stadium. Most people were in their seats and the teams were moving out onto the field to start the game.

“Clarke Griffin,” she replied a little loudly over the cheers of the fans. Bellamy nodded with a smile, before looking over to the game. Clarke glanced over to Finn, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

“Who was that?” he questioned, sending a cautious look over at Bellamy, who was talking animatedly with the man on his other side.

“He’s a baseball player for Polis,” Clarke said with a shrug. “He knew my Dad, is all.” Clarke knew not to say anymore around Finn – he could get jealous easily. So she didn’t mention that he was fun to talk to, or interesting, or liked the way his eyes shone in the stadium lights – no, that wasn’t ever going to leave her mind.

-

The match was going well, the Angels were beating the Reapers by quite a way when half time started. Finn had gone off and come back with more food and the two of them sat eating. Clarke tried to ask if he liked the game or not, but Finn would just shrug.

“It’s not the most interesting game,” he replied, looking away. Clarke didn’t really know what to say to that, so she nodded, crossing one leg over the other and watching the people mill about. Bellamy hadn’t left his seat, and him and the man he was with were debating about the game and the players, so it was quite comfortable to just sit quietly and let the world pass her by. Sure, Clarke was _meant_ to be on a date with her boyfriend – but sometimes dates hit lulls, right?

Luckily, they started up the kiss cam.

Now, Clarke wasn’t really _against_  the kiss cam, but it was just a little weird, expecting people to make out on TV without any warning. What if they were siblings? What if they were in an argument? What if they were complete strangers? It just made her a little antsy, hoping that she wouldn’t come up on the screen – that they wouldn’t notice her with her boyfriend, and ask for them to prove their relationship.

But, if it did land on her, at the same time, Clarke didn’t know if she would mind, exactly – because it was all just for fun, right?

She watched as it landed on multiple couples; some shocked for a moment before delivering a peck to the cheek or a chaste kiss, and others just going for it. One man held up a sign that said ‘she’s my sister’ without any delay when it landed on him and a pretty woman, and that brought a laugh out from the crowd.

Then, of course, it landed on Clarke.

Clarke’s eyes widened as she saw it land on her and Finn – he was flicking through his phone again and she tugged on his arm.

“What?” He asked, barely looking up.

“We’re on the kiss cam,” Clarke told him quickly. She wondered if they’d turn to someone else if they took too long, and this was with her _boyfriend_ , there was nothing to worry about. Finn looked up properly then, and up to the screen. Then he looked back to her, shaking his head.

“Clarke – I’m not kissing you because of that thing,” he told her. Clarke raised her eyebrows, watching in surprise as Finn looked away. The audience, now captivated by the show, started to chant.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

“ _Finn_ ,” she hissed, eyes bulging. “Just kiss me already.”

“Kiss cams are stupid, and I’m not gonna do it, Clarke.” She swallowed, sitting upright and glaring at him. The chanting got louder and some started to boo as Finn turned away from her. It got so loud, in those seconds, that Finn shook his head once more.

“Sorry,” he told her, before slipping out of his seat. Finn jogged down the stairs, surrounded by shouts of protest as Clarke sat, dumbfounded and alone, in her seat. The camera was still on her, probably watching as her heart broke in two.

“Oh, fuck it,” she heard someone say, to her right.

Her chin was turned by a strong hand, and the man in the seat next to her, Bellamy, planted his lips on her solidly. The crowd went wild. They cheered all around her as Clarke melted into the kiss; Bellamy’s hand slipped from her chin into her hair, and she gripped at the arm of the seat and at his jacket, feeling the cool leather under her fingers. The kiss cam slipped from her mind, and she was overwhelmed by this man – by Bellamy. God, his name sounded like music.

When he pulled away, their eyes locked. The audience had died down a little, and Clarke smiled, glancing away. The kiss cam had moved onto another victim. She looked back, and Bellamy’s eyes lowered as he pulled back.

“Sorry about that,” he told her. “I just thought that was a dick move on his part.” Clarke nodded, smiling.

“Yeah, no, don’t apologise,” she replied. He glanced back, and met her smile with his own. “You can do that any time you want.” Bellamy laughed, and the crowd began to cheer as the teams came back out onto the field. He nodded, more to himself than to her.

“Yeah – yeah, maybe I will,” he decided. Clarke didn’t mind that one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was asked to write a part 2... i wrote a part 2  
> do you notice that i try not to write any baseball-specific terms bc i know nothing about the sport? apparently there aren't even half times which makes part one kind of... impossible  
> Edit: forgot to say before, thank you to Captain_Of_The_SkyPeople (Gracie) for giving me a prompt for this chapter - it's better than what I had in mind. As promised, your name is in the work!

Finn didn’t pick up the phone for a day, so two days after the Angels vs Reapers game, Clarke stormed over to his apartment. She was sick of him, now - who _stood up_ their date in front of the world? Who would do that? She was on Tumblr the day before, waiting for one of her billion texts to be answered, and the moment had already been made into a gif. I mean, the focus was largely on the camera shifting towards Bellamy, in the seat next to her, pulling her chin around to his and planting one on her – but that was beside the point.

Her humiliation was practically _global_ , not to mention all the sympathetic texts she received from the Angels team. She knew the majority of them, having grown up with them, and watching their practices, going out to team meals – they had all seen the kiss cam happen, they had all seen her boyfriend refuse to kiss her and leave.

The majority of texts were just them saying that they keep their baseball bats around the house, if she wanted either Finn or his car to take a beating, she knew who to call.

Bellamy had texted her once, after they exchanged numbers – _I hope you’re okay. Call whenever._

She hadn’t, but she appreciated the thought.

When she reached Finn’s apartment complex, she decided not to buzz up his place. He would probably not let her in. Instead, she pressed the buzzer for the apartment above his – Zoe Monroe, a distant friend, who didn’t care to ask who was outside, and would let anyone in no matter what. A moment later the door was unlocked and Clarke stomped instead, turning to the stairs and mounting them at a quicker pace than necessary.

Finn was many things – a shitty boyfriend, an ex-stoner, a member of the Green Party – but he was also careless and left his door unlocked 98% of the time, which meant that Clarke walked straight into his apartment. Which also meant that Clarke was faced with a girl kissing him soundly and him smiling back into her mouth.

“What the fuck?” Finn looked up, shocked.

“Clarke,” he said. “Clarke.”

“Yes, that’s my name,” she replied calmly. Her mind was going haywire, she was hearing in colours, seeing in tastes. Her hand was on the doorknob and squeezing; her knuckles turned white.

“Who’s Clarke?” The girl asked, turning her head. She frowned. “What are you doing? Haven’t you heard of knocking?”

“Haven’t you heard of not making out with my boyfriend?” Clarke retorted.

“ _Boyfriend?”_ The woman – she was Latina, it seemed, drop dead gorgeous, and sitting on Finn’s lap – whipped her head around to Finn, who was stuttering.

“You know what,” Clarke started simply. She felt overly calm in the moment; like everything was going slower whilst her mind imploded on itself. “I think we’re over, Finn.”

“Clarke, come on,” Finn replied quickly as she turned to leave.

“Are you _fighting for her?_ ” The other woman questioned, incredulously.

“No – no, I’m not. Clarke!” Clarke shook her head, biting the insides of her cheeks and her hand on the doorknob.

“I see why you wouldn’t kiss me on the kiss cam,” she said, not looking at him.

“There was a kiss cam?” The other woman sounded as if her brain was exploding alongside Clarke’s, but she looked angrier, as if she was going to punch the guy who was cheating on her.

“Clarke, I’m sorry,” Finn pleaded. The woman was off his lap and he was standing now. “I had-“

“Save it,” she replied. “The man on the other side of me was a better kisser than you, anyway.”

-

Clarke didn’t have a destination in mind, but she ended up there all the same. The Ark Stadium looked exactly like it did two days beforehand, but quieter. There were only a few cars in the car park, and none of the lights were on in the windows of the building. There was a museum inside the stadium; gift shops, a few cafés as well as the locker rooms. Clarke had grown up there and she knew every inch of it by heart.

She pushed open the door at the main entrance, and wandered into the lobby. Clarke passed the area with the ticket stand, and nodded to the security guard, sitting at the main desk.

“Hey, Gracie,” Clarke said, wandering past.

“You know we’re closed right?” Gracie replied. Clarke remembered her from when she was little; always letting Clarke run around the exhibit, and hang out on the field. She remembered her at the funeral, too, dressed in black and looking more solemn than Clarke had ever seen. Gracie had a permanent smirk on her face, and Clarke signed her name in the register.

“I know,” she replied. “Since when has that stopped me before?” If Clarke hadn’t just broken up with her boyfriend, or discovered him cheating on her, she would’ve stuck around to chat. But, both of those things had happened, so Clarke pushed her way through the next set of doors, pulling a visitors badge from her bag that she’d acquired long ago.

The stadium cleared her head a little, and she wandered into the home team’s locker room, surprised that there were bags in there.

“I thought it was closed,” Clarke mumbled to herself in the empty room. She didn’t look at the belongings for long, and headed out onto the field. It didn’t seem to be try outs – they were too far into the season for that, but it was communal. She recognised Lexa Woods from the Polis female’s baseball team, and Lincoln Woods – cousins, Clarke remembered – from the males. There were a few Angels in the mix, and maybe some from Luna, too.

She moved slowly around the outside of the field, no one paying her any attention as they ran drills, threw the balls around, and practiced. Eventually, she found Kane – the coach who took over from her father – yelling directions.

“Hey, Marcus,” Clarke greeted. She was still bubbling under the surface over Finn, but just being in the stadium had helped the overflowing anger melt away.

“Clarke,” Marcus replied, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m always here,” Clarke shrugged. “What’s this?”

“Friendly training day,” he said. “A couple amateurs or novices, hoping to make their way into the game in the next year or so, some who just had nothing to do.” Clarke nodded, watching them practice.

Eventually, her eyes drifted across to the man across the field. A few people were watching him throw, and another man catch them out. He was talking as he went – as if he were giving them instructions. The balls he threw were fast, sometimes curved, and each of them hit the backstop straight in the glove.

Clarke smirked to herself, watching Bellamy play. He handed the ball over to someone else, and watched them throw it. He angled their arm differently and watched again.

Clarke made her way over, wandering as if she had no aim. Their kiss flashed in her mind, and so did his smile, his eyes, his excitement over the sport.

“Working hard?” She asked, shoving her hands into her jacket pockets. Bellamy turned, surprised, and then smiled when his eyes landed on her. She caught him give her a once over before nodding.

“Yes, ma’am,” he grinned. Bellamy glanced back at the others, and told them to keep going, before wandering over.

“So you think if you practice in the Ark stadium they’ll remember you and want you to join?” Clarke smiled. Bellamy shrugged – he wasn’t wearing his uniform, but shorts and a t-shirt. He looked more suited for the beach than for practice.

“You never know, they might,” he agreed with a smile. “What are you doing here, anyway? Do you work here?” The idea seemed to light up in his mind, and Clarke shook her head.

“No, I just come here a lot,” she replied. “They don’t tend to question it, just let me in and wander.”

“You could definitely be robbing the place.”

“Oh yeah,” she laughed. “Because a thousand foam fingers and popcorn are my _dream_ possessions.” Bellamy laughed with her, and followed her gaze. She was watching a girl throw the ball, and the backstop walk to retrieve it from where it went wrong. “I also come here to let off some steam,” she continued, though Clarke knew she really didn’t have to.

Bellamy quirked an eyebrow. “What’s got you boiling?” He asked, and Clarke tilted her head in appreciation of the pun.

“Finn,” she replied simply.

“Is that the guy you were with at the game?” She nodded. “Did you ever figure out why he wouldn’t…” Bellamy trailed off and looked at the ground. He was fidgeting with his feet, rolling onto tiptoes and then back onto his heels.

“Because he didn’t want his other girlfriend to see him kissing someone else on TV,” Clarke said. Bellamy just rolled his lower lip into his mouth and looked away.  Across the field, Marcus called for lunch. The balls were placed on the ground and the players slowly wandered towards the locker rooms. Bellamy stayed put with Clarke.

“Any good with a ball?” He asked. Clarke smiled.

“Better with a bat.” They played for a while; and the excitable side of Bellamy shone through like it had at the game. He loved the sport, that much was clear. He didn’t have to take it too easy on her; Clarke had grown up playing Baseball and she could hit a few of his fast balls, if she really tried. As they played, her anger with Finn started to vanish. She really _liked_ Bellamy, and Clarke cursed the universe for not letting them meet sooner. She knew she would have to deal with her pain over the break up later, but for now, in the stadium she grew up in, Clarke felt invincible.

“So what does the future hold for Miss Clarke Griffin?” Bellamy asked after twenty minutes. They were lying on the empty field, next to each other, staring up at the sky. It was blue, no clouds, and the sun almost directly above them.

“I’m going to finish my degree,” she told him.

“Ooh, what in?” Bellamy turned his head towards her, so she did the same. They weren’t too far apart, and given the time, Clarke would have counted his freckles one by one.

“Physiotherapy,” she replied.

“Oh good,” he smiled. “I know who to go to with all my work-related injuries, then.” Clarke smiled, nodding.

“When I was growing up, I wasn’t athletic enough to actually _play_ Baseball, but I always wanted to be a part of the team,” she said. “My Dad told me that there were more than just the players in a sports team – there’s the coaches, dieticians, people who fix the uniforms and the medics.”

“So you still wanted to join in,” Bellamy concluded. Clarke nodded and she didn’t miss the way Bellamy’s face lit up with interest whenever she spoke.

“I’ll be out of university by next season,” Clarke nodded. “Hopefully Marcus will hire me for the team, if I’m really nice to him. He was my Dad’s best friend before he died.”

“So you spend a lot of time with the team?” Bellamy questioned. Clarke nodded with a smile. “Good – when I get traded we’ll get to spend a lot of time together.” Clarke laughed.

“We could do that _before_ you get traded, you know,” she replied. Bellamy sat up and Clarke followed suit. He was studying her carefully.

“We could,” he agreed, before pausing. “You just got out of a relationship.”

“We’ll take it slow,” Clarke said. Before either of them knew it, her lips were placed on his. She didn’t kiss him the way they kissed for the camera. Instead of slow and carefully, it was more hurried and reckless; all teeth and tongue, with him pushing her back down onto the field and his hand sliding into her hair as he leant over her.

Eventually, he pulled away, breathing heavily, and Clarke grinned up at him.

“We shouldn’t do this out here,” he said lowly. “If they catch me making out with you on the field I’ll probably get fired before they even hire me.” Clarke laughed.

“Let’s not get caught then,” she replied, pulling him back down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> ayeeeee  
> thanks for reading!  
> kudos + comments are loved and appreciated!


End file.
